Angel with a shotgun
by JoanZ
Summary: Klaus' departure for New Orleans left Caroline wondering...Is Tyler really the one she wants to be with? Should she trust Klaus though? The future has many surprises for them. Will they manage to overcome every single one of them and be happy? Or should they give up? Klaroline journey! I hope you can give it a try! Mainly Klaus x Caroline, a bit of Elijah x Katherine
1. The Decision

** Hello everyone! This is my second try in fan fiction and it's the first long story i'm writing My inspiration as you can understand from the title was the song "Angel with a shotgun" cause every time I hear it I imagine Klaus singing it for Caroline! Listen to it if you want, it's pretty good! So I would really love to hear what you think about it! I hope you like it! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**_ Mystic Falls_**

However long it takes…that was the one thing that was stuck in her mind since her meeting with Klaus last night…She was sure he was not going to give up on her. The thing is, she was unsure about another thing. Did she want him to give up? They say that you finally understand how much you want something when you lose it but is this true in her case?

Of course, she didn't want to lie to Tyler…She loved him but was her love enough to be with him? She had to think clear and decide what and who she wanted...

**_"Caroline? Where's your mind at, sweetie?"_** Tyler interrupted her thoughts…where was her mind really? How could she explain to him that she was thinking about Klaus? Or about the way her heart was pounding fast when he kissed her cheek?

**_"It's nothing Ty, believe me"_** she smiled to him…Could she fool him though?

**_"OK then"_** Tyler said but he still believed something was wrong and he couldn't understand what…her eyes were empty...

**_"Caroline?_** He said, after a few minutes passed, while still lying in the couch of their living room. She turned to look at him. Oh why did it have to be so difficult? **_" I can't do this Car, I'm finally back home and I can clearly see that something is wrong. Please tell me what it is. You told me once we can get through everything as long as we're together. So…?"_**

She would tell him the truth. She couldn't do otherwise, she has been compromising about her love life enough. She will claim what she wants!

She took a deep breath.

**"Tyler, we have to talk…" **

**_ New Orleans_**

The same question has been tormenting him for days. Is he really capable or raising a child or should he give up? He knew for a thing Haley's child was his and he promised to his brother that he'll try as hard as he can but he still doubted that it was really what he wanted.

Deep inside he wanted to be in Mystic Falls with Caroline. He was already missing even though he got the chance to say a proper goodbye to her… Was she thinking of him as well? He would never find out…

He wished he was like Elijah, in fact he was jealous of him. Elijah always did the right thing no matter what. And him? He just never managed to do something right. He hated that about himself. It made him feel useless. However, Caroline was bringing out his good self. She made him care, show forgiveness and he actually felt good being around her. But now he had to leave her. Family above all…That's what he said years ago…but is this what Klaus truly wants? Haley meant nothing to him… not even close to what he is feeling for Caroline.

But the baby? The baby needs a father. The baby needs Klaus.

He was sitting in his living room chair for more than he could remember. What time is it? He couldn't tell…many hours had passed from the time Elijah left, he could say this for sure.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

_This has to be Elijah_ _at last! _He thought.

**_"What happened to your keys, brother?"_**He shouted in a playful mood while walking towards the door. He grabbed the door handle and opened the door.

To his surprise it was not Elijah.

_Oh my God! Caroline! Why is she here? What could she possibly want from him? Is… Is she here to stay…? _He thought to himself even though he kept a straight face. He was good at this.

**_"Klaus. I came all this way here to tell you something…"_** She started before being interrupted by Klaus.

**_"Please, do tell. I'm all ears!"_** He ordered anxiously.

**_"Please don't interrupt me. It's already hard for me to say what I want to."_** Caroline complained**_. "I thought everything would be better now that Tyler is back and I was totally wrong! I've been ignoring my feelings for long now, Klaus. I'm just tired…I want to stay here, with you!"_** She was always looking in his eyes while speaking with Klaus but that was the first time she could see something in them because he never let emotions show. Was that relief she saw in his eyes?

He wasn't speaking…_God just say anything, Klaus please! _She tried to make the moment less awkward._**"Klaus, I…"**__ Caroline tried to say but suddenly stopped because Klaus lips were on hers as they shared a passionate kiss. This moment seemed perfect for them!_

* * *

**I hope there are not any mistakes. Forgive me if you see some, English is not my native language but I try as hard as I can to make it perfect! I'd like to hear what you think about it! Leave a review to tell me if you like it or not! If you have any suggestions or something you want to tell me please go ahead! :) Thanks for reading!**


	2. The Announcement

**Hello everyone! I'm terribly sorry for the long wait! I know guys there is not a good excuse for not writing this whole time but I was having classes everyday and there wasn't enough time for me! I hope I can make it up to you! Again I'm really really sorry! I will be very happy if you could forgive me! So here's the new chapter, I hope you like it! Please do tell me what you think about it! :)**

* * *

For the first time in his long life as a vampire Klaus felt true happiness… He could do anything while holding her in his arms. They could do everything together, he was sure for that. She couldn't wait to start his new life with Klaus for he was the reason she was still alive…and because of her there was a ray of hope in his miserable life…After all they were meant to be together, didn't they?

They stayed like that for a moment will they were both enjoying the embrace…A tear run down on Klaus' face_. What is going on with me?_ Every feeling was so new to him…he never believed he was capable to love, feel and protect a girl like this…_Caroline is my life now!_

**_"Sweetheart…"_** He stopped… The look on her face was just priceless…He knew that Caroline loved to hear him call her like that in his English accent. Also, the love-filled gaze of Caroline was wonderful and knowing he caused it could drive him insane. He shook away these thoughts.

**_"Could you open the door for me?" _**He asked in a low voice…

**"Of course, Nik…"** The way Caroline said his name, the name that only his siblings used, was almost magical…

Caroline walked slowly at the door…She knew it was going to be Elijah…He was gone for almost a day without any notice…Certainly not Elijah's style, so it had to be him…

She was right.

**"Caroline."** He didn't seem surprised at all. Was that a thing of the Mikaelson brothers to never show emotions? Or was he truly expecting her to visit Klaus? **"What a pleasant surprise to see you here!"** He smiled…Yeah, she could totally see why was he considered charming…His smile was warm and welcoming. **"I hope you're having a wonderful time in New Orleans, dear."** He smirked at Klaus.

**"Brother"** Klaus said with a sigh of relief**. "Where have you been? You're not used to leave without telling me…In fact, the last time you were gone so unexpectedly you were with Katerina, right?" **Even Caroline knew about that…

**"You're absolutely right, Niklaus. Actually, I wanted to talk to you about it. After Katerina became human again she is being held captive by the Salvatore brothers and…"** He looked at Caroline **"your little doppelgänger friend, Elena."**

**"So…you're telling us this because..?"** Caroline questioned angrily.

**"Yes, brother why should we bother about Katerina? She could burn in hell, for all I care. After all she has destroyed their lives. Isn't it fair for them to do the same to her?"** Klaus agreed.

**"They already took their revenge on her by making her human. Why should they torture her again?"** Elijah's voice was trembling, clearly something new for Caroline to hear…_He must care for Katherine_, she thought.

**"Elijah, always so fond of Katerina Petrova…"** Klaus giggled. He and Caroline were on the same frame of mind, again.

**"Listen, Niklaus. The reason I came back in New Orleans is to tell you this. I could save Katerina myself, I don't think it will be that hard. But, if you helped me**," He swallowed.** "Maybe she would be eager to let you use her blood to make hybrids." **Elijah replied. He strongly believed that. After all, Elijah was always sure of what he said!

**"Hmm…Good point, brother. But you see, I don't need hybrids anymore…."** He smirked.

Elijah was shocked to hear that. _Is it true? Didn't Klaus always want someone to control? Someone sired to him? Someone to serve him? Whatever reason made him change his mind was obviously something good._ He didn't have time to ask for more explanation but that was something he would keep in mind, for sure.

**"I'm glad to hear that. I guess I have to go. I'll be back with Katerina soon."** Elijah gasped.

**"Elijah, wait…"** That was the only thing she managed to scream before they hear the closure of the door. **"Just don't hurt them, please. "** She knew that Elijah probably wouldn't hear her but she needed to say that.

They were both looking at the door for a moment. Caroline was the first to speak.

**"So..Elijah and Katherine will be leaving with us if he manages to save her? You do know she was the one that made me a vampire, right? She made me spy on my best friend. She hates me, Klaus!"** She almost cried.

Klaus grabbed her hand and hugged her. He whispered in her ear.

**"Caroline, sweetheart, relax. No one can hurt you as long as I am here…Don't forget that OK? If she ever hurts you in any way I will make her regret it. Trust me." **He kissed her lips softly.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please tell me your opinion or any suggestions you may have in a review, it really means a lot! Thanks again!**


End file.
